TrainBoy43's Making of No Joke for James (George Carlin)
Here is the making of the twentieth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Angry/Happy James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains * Percy * Confused Thomas (Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) * Gordon * Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) * Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) * Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) * More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) * Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) * Tootle * Katy Caboose Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *James puffs along, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose. Scene 2 *James puffs along, hauling a green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches. Scene 3 *James happily smiles. Scene 4 *James's driver talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 5 *James whistles loudly at the other engines. Scene 6 *James, pleased, talks while lip syncing. Scene 7 *Thomas, confused, talks while lip syncing. Scene 8 *Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 9 *James talks while lip syncing. Scene 10 *Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 11 *An angry James puffs away. Scene 12 *James arrives. Scene 13 *James talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 14 *Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 15 *An angry James talks while lip syncing. Scene 16 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 17 *James talks while lip syncing. Scene 18 *Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 19 *James talks while lip syncing. Scene 20 *Gordon puffs away. Scene 21 *Thomas shunts a green and yellow Express coach, a red Express coach, a tan Express coach, a brown Express coach, and a red Express coach. Scene 22 *James talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 23 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 24 *Tootle goes by, hauling three wagons and Katy Caboose. Scene 25 *James talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 26 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 27 *James talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 28 *Thomas's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 29 *James backs up to the coaches. Scene 30 *James gets coupled up. Scene 31 *James puffs away, taking the five Express coaches with him. Scene 32 *Thomas pulls in, bringing five freight cars with him. Scene 33 *Gordon arrives. Scene 34 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 35 *An angry Gordon gets cross. Scene 36 *An angry Gordon's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 37 *James speeds along the line. Scene 38 *James rockets along the line while talking. Scene 39 *James arrives at Elsbridge station with Percy puffing past and hauling four freight cars and a caboose. Scene 40 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 41 *James talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 42 *James takes the Express coaches back to Gordon. Scene 43 *The engines are in the shed. Scene 44 *Gordon talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 45 *Henry talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 46 *Gordon and Henry are between James, who is worried. Scene 47 *James is sad. Scene 48 *James goes back to the yard. Scene 49 *Thomas talks while laughing and while lip syncing. Scene 50 *James talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 51 *Thomas talks while lip syncing gleefully. Scene 52 *Thomas leaves some freight cars. Scene 53 *James puffs off the docks, taking nine freight cars and a caboose with him. Scene 54 *James shunts the first lot of freight cars. Scene 55 *James shunts the second lot of freight cars. Scene 56 *James shunts the third lot of freight cars. Scene 57 *James shunts the fourth lot of freight cars. Scene 58 *James shunts the fifth lot of freight cars. Scene 59 *James shunts the last lot of freight cars. Scene 60 *James drinks a bottle of water. Scene 61 *James's driver talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 62 *An inspector arrives. Scene 63 *The inspector talks. Scene 64 *James's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 65 *James's driver talks while lip syncing to James. Scene 66 *James whistles. Scene 67 *James sets off, taking his nine freight cars and caboose with him. Scene 68 *James runs through the forest with his freight train. Scene 69 *James speeds onward, pulling his freight train. Scene 70 *Sir Topham Hatt looks pleased. Scene 71 *James arrives. Scene 72 *The inspector talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 73 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 74 *James gasps. Scene 75 *James smiles at the screen. Scene 76 *James winks with his thumb up. Trivia *The special guests will be Tootle and Katy Caboose. *The first shot will film James puffing along, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose. *The second shot will film James going by, hauling a green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches. *The seventh shot will film a confused Thomas. *The eleventh shot will film an angry James puffing away. *The fifteenth shot will film an angry James. *The sixteenth shot will film an angry Gordon. *The twentiefth shot will film Thomas shunting a green and yellow Express coach, a red Express coach, a tan Express coach, a brown Express coach, and a red Express coach. *The twenty fourth shot will film Tootle passing by, hauling three wagons, and Katy Caboose. *The twenty ninth shot will film James getting coupled to the five Express coaches. *The thirtieth shot will film James escaping with Gordon's coaches and will film Thomas shunting five freight cars. *The thirty fourth shot will film an angry Gordon seeing Thomas leave. *Shots 36 to 38 will film James hauling Gordon's Express coaches over a viaduct, speeding along the line, and pulling into Elsbridge station and passing Percy hauling four freight cars and a caboose in Shot 38. *Shots 40 and 41 will film James taking Gordon's Express coaches back to Gordon. *Shot 51 will film Thomas leaving some freight cars. *Shots 52 to 58 will film James pulling lots of freight cars and shunting them at the docks. *Shots 66 to 68 will film James pulling his nine freight cars and a caboose travelling toward Knapford station. Category:TrainBoy43